


Ain't got nothing but love, babe

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Spitroasting, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 4 - A good day for cleaning.





	Ain't got nothing but love, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox). See series notes for info about this 'verse.

After yesterday’s excitement, Arthur’s looking forward to a quieter day at home. Merlin leaves for work as usual, and Arthur puts on an apron and starts tidying the house.

It’s afternoon, and he’s just finished vacuuming the carpet in the living room, when the doorbell rings.

He leaves the apron on as he goes to open the door, since he’s not wearing anything else and would rather not flash anyone who isn’t prepared for that, even though he’s pretty sure he knows who’s outside.

When he opens the door, he’s glad to see he was right.

“Hey, Arthur,” Elena greets him, and steps forward to kiss his cheek. Right behind her is her girlfriend Mithian, who kisses Arthur’s other cheek.

“Merlin told us he’s got to work late today to make up for missing half of yesterday,” Mithian explains as she takes off her wide-brimmed hat.

“So we thought we’d stop by and keep you company,” Elena finishes and sets down the bag she’s been carrying.

“That’s kind of you,” says Arthur, and puts away Mithian’s hat before taking their bag and carrying it into the living room where he sets it down on the coffee table.

“It’s no problem,” Mithian says as she follows him into the living room. She and Elena sit down on the sofa, leaving a space for Arthur between them that he takes.

“You know how it is,” Elena says. “As much as I love our farm, sometimes I just need a break.” She shrugs and takes Arthur’s hand into hers, playing with his fingers.

“It’s true,” Mithian agrees. “The horses are wonderful, but now that we’re finally turning enough of a profit with all our programmes and the people paying to rent stables, we can afford to hire some help and get away once in a while. It’s great.” She drops a hand on Arthur’s crotch above the apron in the middle of the sentence and starts rubbing him ever so lightly.

“I think one of the mares might finally be in foal,” Elena adds as she guides Arthur’s hand inside her shorts to cup her cunt. She’s not wearing any underwear and the soft curls between her legs are already wet. Arthur takes the hint and starts to caress her.

“Hm, you might be right,” Mithian agrees, squeezing Arthur through the apron. His breath hitches, but neither Elena nor Mithian pays it any attention.

“We’ve been waiting long enough for them to make it happen,” Elena continues, spreading her legs wider so Arthur can go a little deeper. His movements are restricted mostly by the awkward angle, but he does manage to get a finger inside her. “Weeks of— ah! Of putting that stud on the same paddock as the mares. I was starting to wo— hmm, yes, wonder whether we bought ourselves a rare gay horse.”

“Nah,” Mithian says, reaching beneath Arthur’s apron to stroke him properly now. Arthur just about manages to hold back a moan. “He was just shy and wanted to get to know our girls some more before he made his move.” She leans in and kisses Arthur’s jaw, grazing her teeth against it for just a moment.

“Hm, you’re probably right,” Elena muses, slouching further down on the sofa and pushing into Arthur’s touch. 

“We just need to make sure that he did serve one of them before we risk letting him back onto the paddock with the others,” Mithian concludes. She swipes her thumb over the head of Arthur’s cock, putting pressure on the slit.

“Absolutely,” Elena says, and then takes off the flannel shirt she’s been wearing over her tank top, the top itself following a moment later. Arthur licks his lips, wishing that he could touch more of her, but he doesn’t want to stop what he’s already doing for her, nor what Mithian’s doing for him, so he stays put. Besides, he knows his role in this threesome, and it’s not to be proactive.

As a reward for being well-behaved — or so he assumes — Mithian puts a hand on his cheek and guides him into a kiss that might be more desperate on Arthur’s side than hers but Mithian doesn’t mind. Instead, she grins against his lips.

“Do you think it’s time to put him on his back?” she says to Elena a moment later.

“Oh, definitely,” Elena breathes, wrapping a hand around Mithian’s and squeezing Arthur’s cock. This time, Arthur can’t hold back the groan that escapes him.

“Alright,” Mithian says. “You get him in position, I’ll get the supplies.” And with that, she lets go of him, and so does Elena. 

Arthur doesn’t complain, doesn’t even make a needy sound even though he wishes desperately he were still being touched. However, he’s here for them to do with as they like, not to complain or to be greedy about his own desires.

He watches as Elena takes the back cushions off the sofa to create a larger space, and then lets himself be nudged onto his back. He can still see her take off her shorts, and once she’s entirely naked, she sits down across his thighs and wraps a hand around his cock again to give him a few teasing strokes. Thankfully, the sofa is deep enough to still be comfortable for them in that position, and no one has to worry about falling off in the heat of the moment.

Arthur’s been so busy watching Elena and concentrating on not rolling his hips to fuck her fist, that he didn’t notice Mithian has taken off the light summer dress she was wearing until she steps close to Elena and bends down to kiss her. 

“Here,” she says, holding out something for Elena that Arthur can’t see from this angle.

“Ah, thanks, he’ll be needing that by the looks of it,” Elena says, and winks at Mithian.

“Indeed,” Mithian replies, and Arthur can hear the smirk in her voice even if he can’t currently see her face.

He’s prevented from seeing much else after that as well, because a moment later, Mithian’s kneeling behind his head, and carefully shuffling forward until her cunt’s above his mouth. She doesn’t sit down far enough to choke him since none of them are into breathplay, but it’s still a good position for both of them and Arthur’s looking forward to being immersed in her taste and scent.

In fact, he’s so distracted by the thought that he almost misses the moment when Elena first slides a cockring onto him, and then sits down in his lap, taking his cock as deep as it will go.

He groans at the sensation of wet heat around his cock, the sound punched out of him, and shows his appreciation the only way he can — by starting to lick Mithian.

Arthur loses himself in the task and even though he’s entirely aware of Elena bouncing happily on his cock in search of her own climax, he channels his own arousal into giving Mithian what she needs.

Mithian, for her part, starts rocking back against his mouth with more urgency at some point, and Arthur makes sure to pay special attention to her clit from then on, licking it in hard, quick strokes that he knows Mithian needs to get off.

He thinks he can hear Elena and Mithian kissing above him, the sound distinct and so erotic that Arthur moans against Mithian’s cunt from the mental image of these two gorgeous women using him for their own pleasure while showering each other with affection.

It’s when Elena turns on the vibe attached to the cockring that Arthur knows she’s getting close, and indeed, it takes only moments until he hears Elena cry out as she clenches around him. Mithian follows a couple of seconds later, rocking down against his mouth and gushing on his face.

Arthur’s overwhelmed by everything — the wetness on his face, Mithian’s scent, Elena’s tight heat — and comes as well, the orgasm all the more powerful because it’s been prolonged for so long. He couldn’t have held back the groan if his life depended on it, and he thrusts up into Elena involuntarily as he comes inside of her.

Some time later, the women carefully climb off him, and Elena leans back against the sidearm of the sofa, eyes closed in bliss, and Mithian cuddled up to her.

Arthur’s just lying there limply for the time being, only moving enough to pull off the cockring and toss it in the direction of the coffee table. It won’t be long before they position him differently for the second round. He knows from experience that they’re far from done with him.

For the moment, however, Elena and Mithian are content to trade kisses just between the two of them, and Arthur’s happy to just lie here and relax for a bit.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, and thinks that he probably dosed off for a bit but he feels a foot slide against his calf up to the inside of his thigh and that definitely snaps his attention back to the here and now.

“I know what I want to do next,” he hears Elena saying.

“Anything you want, baby,” Mithian responds in a tone so full of affection and fondness that it makes Arthur smile.

“Can you get him on his hands and knees, and turned towards me?” Elena asks hopefully, and Mithian sighs in mock-exasperation.

“Anything for you,” she says, and then there’s a hand on his shoulder and Arthur’s tugged into a sitting position. Elena’s still leaning against the sidearm of the sofa, propped up against a bunch of large cushions, legs spread wide. Arthur can see his own come sliding out of her. It makes him swallow, and his cock twitches with renewed arousal.

Mithian nudges him forward some more until Arthur’s braced on his elbows, mouth between Elena’s legs, while his arse is up in the air, his own legs spread as wide as the sofa will allow.

Elena’s hand lands in his hair, scratching his scalp and making him shiver with pleasure. It’s  all the warning he gets before she pushes him down against her cunt and Arthur goes to work on eating her out.

Behind him, Mithian’s rubbing lubed fingers over his hole, waiting for it to flutter so she can push in two fingers into him at once. Arthur won’t need much preparation, not after the week’s he’s already had, but he appreciates it all the same.

He lets himself fall into the rhythm of it: Elena petting his head while he fucks her with his tongue, licking his own come right out of her, and Mithian thrusting first two, then three fingers into him, opening him up for the next part.

The next part comes much sooner than Arthur had dared hope, and by the time he’s fully hard again, Mithian pushes into him with the strap on she must’ve brought. Arthur and Merlin got her one for her birthday last year for precisely this purpose. It’s one of the truly good ones, that has a part that goes inside her as well, and stimulates her clit and g-spot while she fucks Arthur into oblivion.

And fuck him she does. Her thrusts start out slow but deep, and then quickly turn hard and fast, rocking Arthur against Elena with every move.

Elena must be getting close again, judging by the way she rolls her hips against Arthur’s mouth in turn, and by the amount of noise she’s making.

She comes with another cry, Mithian’s name half-formed on her lips. Arthur pulls away once she’s stopped convulsing and leans his head against her thigh, panting.

“You can touch yourself,” Mithian allows, acknowledging Arthur’s need to come again, and Arthur doesn’t need to be told a second time before he wraps a hand around his cock to get himself off.

He comes before she does, muffling his groan against Elena’s thigh, and spilling onto the cushion beneath him. Mithian’s thrusts become erratic a few moments later, and finally stop after she’s come as well with another hard thrust inside Arthur.

Mithian has barely pulled out of Arthur before she collapses on top of him, and Arthur’s own arm gives out, so they all just lie there in a big, sweaty, sticky heap of naked skin, and exhaustion, Arthur’s head between Elena’s thighs, and Mithian pressed against his back.

Eventually, Mithian moves off him and gets up, presumably to go to the bathroom, and Arthur takes it as his cue to stand as well. He helps Elena to her feet, and holds her hand while they follow Mithian to the downstairs bathroom. He leaves them there to clean up and check in with each other, and heads upstairs to his own bathroom for a quick wipe-down.

He’s still wearing the apron, he notes, and apparently managed to come mostly on it rather than the furniture. Small mercies, he reckons. Come stains aren’t all that easy to get out of upholstery.

He puts on a pair of loose-fitting trousers before heading back downstairs to set the living room mostly back to rights. He’s in the middle of sponging the few stains that have been left with some cold water and detergent solution, when Elena and Mithian reappear.

They’re still naked, but looking less sweaty and rumpled then when he left them. They’re holding hands and smiling happily, so Arthur definitely counts today as a success.

“Maybe we should’ve put down a towel first,” Elena says, frowning when she sees what he’s doing.

“Don’t worry about it,” Arthur reassures her. “This sofa has seen much worse.”

Mithian smirks. “Some of which caused by us as well,” she points out, and Arthur grins.

“Definitely,” he agrees.

He rinses out the fabric of the sofa as best he can with clear, cold water, then blots it dry with paper towels. After that, he lets it to dry naturally, hoping for the best.

Elena and Mithian have put their clothes back on while he finished up cleaning, and now they’re sharing one of the armchairs, watching him work.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Arthur asks. “I’m making pasta with smoked salmon and a cream sauce.”

“In that case, yes, we are,” Mithian says after a quick glance at Elena. 

“Good. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” Arthur replies and goes to find a fresh apron.

Later, while they eat, there’s more talk about the horse farm Mithian and Elena own, the hands they hired, and the latest gossip about the horse owners renting stables. They make plans for Arthur and Merlin to come visit them some time soon. Arthur’s eager to get back into the saddle — he hasn’t ridden a horse in months and Merlin still needs a couple of lessons to get up to Arthur’s level of competency.

Merlin returns home in time for dessert, and Elena and Mithian take it as their cue to head home.

“Thanks for today,” Mithian says, kissing Arthur’s cheek.

“Yeah, Arthur, thanks,” Elena agrees, kissing the other one.

“I’m always happy to serve you two,” he says, giving them a bow. He’s not sure they caught the pun, but by the way Mithian’s grinning, he thinks she probably did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
